


GOAT

by stqrlord



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stqrlord/pseuds/stqrlord
Summary: Daniil Kvyat wins the 2019 drivers’ championship. Or does he?





	GOAT

Finally. His time had come. Kvyat had won the championship. Unlikely as it has seemed, the cunning Russian had been trying as hard as possible all year and it was this hard work that had resulted in his achievement.

Right from Melbourne it was clear who was going to win. With Daniil winning after having lapped Lewis Hamilton 7 times, he knew he was in for a good year. 

Raikkonen has seemed like a threat for a short while, finishing 2nd in the inaugural race, but a few small collisions later and he was taken care of.

All Dany had to do was smash the rest of the season. His smashing of all the other cars certainly didn’t hurt his chances either.

With this strategy, motivation, and inspiration in mind, Daniil Kvyat was a man on a mission. A very successful one, having sealing the championship by Azerbaijan with all of his competition hospitalised, along with that pesky teammate.

Weeks after the season drew to a close, it was time for the FIA gala. 

As the young Russian accepted his prize, a shadow descended upon the stage. It was fine for the reveal.

As the champion placed his prize on the ground, he gradually peeled back a mask to the shock and borrow of the crowd. Gasps echoed throughout and the sounds of shattered glass filled the hall. There, on the stage, stood the god of all motorsport: Sergey Sirotkin. 

Without warning, the entire crowd started clapping. Jesus Christ had returned in the form of the greatest driver of all time. Truly it was a blessful day. Or was it?

As a shadow began to descend upon the stage, Sirotkin gazed upwards in horror. There, looming over the stage, hovering with the sheer power emanating from the deepest dap the world had ever seen, appeared Jolyon Palmer.

As the young Brit materialised his sniper rifle, Sirotkin moved to reveal his katana. You see, while all the other young Russians were busy with school or social lives, Sergey was studying the blade.

As Palmer took his first shot, Sergey sliced straight through the bullet using his fearsome weapon. The fight was on.

Exchanging attacks for hours and hours, the two boys gradually grew tired. Their energy began to deplete and their movements grey sluggish.

After the young men had worn each other out, a whisper was heard throughout the battle arena. 

“Karma.”, stated Fernando, as he appeared behind the former Renault driver and suddenly it was over. 

There, buried beneath the deck chair that Alonso had just hurled across the stage, laid the decapitated body of Jolyon Palmer.

As he muttered his final words, Sirotkin finally understood.

“I love you, Sergey.”, the Briton stated. 

That was it. The battle was over. Sirotkin was plagued with such guilt that he saw only one option: death.

After the loss of such legends, Formula One could not continue. 2019 would be the final year before the whole world turned to anarchy.

Governments across the world were overthrown and, in honour of the fallen Russian, communist rule was implemented across the globe by the Holy Soviet Empire.

The end.


End file.
